


Новый век Туманного Альбиона

by pino_cchio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Merlin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Миру нужны были новые герои — мир новых героев получил. Осталось лишь прежним покинуть здешние земли и родиться вновь без груза старого проклятья на плечах.<br/>Прошло полторы тысячи лет — моя нога ни разу не ступала на земли Хогвартса. На земли древнего Камелота. <br/>И пора пришла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

— Ты знаешь, это раздражает, — честное слово, если бы она умела невербально накладывать Инсендио, моя спина давно бы полыхала.

Буквально.

— Эмрис!

Давным-давно мой добрый друг Гариус Томкинк, почёсывая хлипкую бородёнку и слепо щурясь на обложку последнего написанного им учебника («Аппарация: теория межпространства»), говорил, что магия есть материализованные мысли. Противоречил сам себе, ибо в выше упомянутом учебнике писал:

_«Межпространство – термин, объединяющий в себе бытие и небытие, островок между точкой аппарации и точкой назначения, осязаемый магией, но непостижимый разумом»._

Чем и отрицал первичность мысли – незначительная ошибка на фоне всех предшествующих его достижений как учёного и историка, но кто из нас хоть когда-нибудь давал правильный ответ на вопрос, что было раньше: курица или всё же яйцо?

Я рискну предположить, что ни один из предложенных вариантов с точки зрения эволюции верным не является, равно так же, как и единовременность возникновения понятий «мысль» и «магия» вполне обосновано подвергается критике, но…

Чешу ушибленный затылок и всё же оборачиваюсь.

— Фиолетовый, Гвен. Фиолетовый.

Косой Переулок в конце августа – ад в миниатюре, и только Гвиневра могла затащить меня в кишащий школьниками и их родителями переулок в разгар школьных базаров. И если мне не изменяет память, которая за прошедшие полторы тысячи лет приноровилась приукрашивать любое самое заурядное событие, то во все свои реинкарнации девушка была уверена в моём неизменном желании помогать ей в выборе подходящего платья/подвесок/костюма/мантии. В каждой из своих последующих жизней она задаёт мне один и тот же вопрос, выбирая между зелёным и фиолетовым, и каждый раз я выбираю фиолетовый – тот идёт ей вне зависимости от того, придворная ли она дама, озорная хозяйка пекарни, жена ли банкира, преуспевающая журналистка, или же, как теперь, школьный профессор.

— Ответил бы сразу – обошлась бы без подзатыльника, — беспечно отзывается она и невозмутимо топает к кассе.

В магазине Мадам Малкин добрый десяток школьников, и беспокойная суета, пропитавшая насквозь пахнущий крахмалом воздух, звонкие голоса галдящих первокурсников, искрящаяся в воздухе, все ещё стихийная магия едва переступивших одиннадцатилетний порог детей действует на меня умиротворяюще.

Так уж вышло, что со мной магия сыграла, пожалуй, самую жестокую из своих шуток. Столетия ожидания, напророченные мне тогда Килгаррой, не делились смертью на несколько жизней – я не умирал и не старел. Сначала по незнанию и неопытности промаялся добрых две сотни лет по морям и землям, не умея ни скрыть свой застывший возраст, ни отвлечь внимание чрезмерно придирчивых соседей от вечно молодого лица. Путешествовал из города в город, пока слухи про странного синеглазого юнца не достигнут выбранное мною пристанище, вновь срывался с места и тайком, под покровом ночи перебирался в следующее поселение.

Пока, наконец, не понял, что ожидание исчисляется отнюдь не одним столетием, и не покинул британский остров, отправившись с торговым судном на континент.

— Осталась новая экипировка, — жизнерадостно оповещает меня Гвен и тянет к магазину «Всё для Квиддича». – Дождь лил весь прошлый сезон, крепления скрипят как парты у Флитвика в классе.

— Импервиус для слабаков, — беззлобно поддеваю я.

— От водоотталкивающих экипировка садится, — недовольно бурчит Гвен, переступая через порог и едва успевая увернуться от радостно размахивающего первой метлой второкурсника.

Не знаю, было ли это подарком злодейки Судьбы, но единственной, кто сопровождала меня долгие пятнадцать столетий, была Гвиневра. Она рождалась, жила, умирала и неизменно находила меня вновь. Каждый раз в одном и том же обличье, но в разной роли. Я позволял стареть себе вместе с ней, хоронил и начинал отсчёт заново, до следующего её рождения. Гвен жила, не подозревая, что когда-то была служанкой и королевой, не зная ни о своих прошлых жизнях, ни о моём в них присутствии – просто оказывалась рядом. Однажды мы случайно пересеклись на перроне, в одно и то же время посетили одну и ту же оперу, сели в одну и ту же карету; когда-то я зашёл в приглянувшуюся мне пекарню, вверил свои сбережения в банк её мужа, опрокинул пиалу с крем-брюле в кафе Флориана Фортескью на её алую мантию…

В тот день, двадцатого июня две тысячи десятого, в кафе Флориана я окончательно убедился в правильности своего решения вернуться на берега Туманного Альбиона. Я прожил полторы тысячи лет, и редко, но мне попадались среди случайных прохожих знакомые лица. Я видел Ланселота, Тристана, Леона, принцессу Елену, Утера, бездетного и угрюмого в своём стылом одиночестве, видел старика Джеффри, Баярда, Карлеона… Сотни знакомых, среди растущей и процветающей магии они всегда люди, и, что самое главное, Гвен также всегда маггла.

Словно когда-то пострадавшая от деспотичного Камелота магия мстила его детям за былые грехи.

Но в этот раз всё было иначе, и ведьма Гвиневра Колби тому не единственное доказательство.

— Ну как? – Гвен крутанулась вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя мне квиддичную экипировку, и вопросительно приподняла брови.

— Точь-в-точь вратарь Гарпий, — хмыкнул я.

— В ней двести фунтов веса! – возмущённо воскликнула Колби. – Нахал!

Я принял решение вернуться в Англию в тридцатых годах двадцатого столетия, в самый разгар войны между Гриндевальдом и Дамблдором. Внимание моё привлёк отнюдь не юный оппозиционер, и не призрачные мечты двух молодых людей отыскать и завладеть себе во благо Дарами Смерти, а сам Альбус.

Было ли то интуицией, или же пропавший на века Килгарра нашёптывал мне во снах, но я чувствовал – величайший маг двадцатого столетия мне знаком. И лишь оказавшись в Лондоне, лишь увидев его на поле боя, понял – в этот мир вернулся Гаюс.

Я столетиями наблюдал раскинутых по миру рыцарей, придворных и древних королей, но никогда не встречал ни старого учителя, ни Морганы, ни Мордреда с Моргаузой, ни, разумеется, Артура. Словно мироздание, обидевшись на всех нас и не имея возможности убить меня, переписало весь сценарий, порушило нашу судьбу, решив никогда не сплетать нас вместе. Во избежание.

И вдруг, спустя сотни лет…

Я наблюдал за Гаюсом с немым восторгом и трепетом. Ловил каждое, сказанное волшебником слово, читал один его труд за другим, впервые за полторы тысячи лет наблюдая магию в первозданном её виде. С десятки лет ожидал подходящего момента, смотрел, как сначала он побеждает Гриндевальда, как борется с собственной слабостью, как забирает из приюта собственную погибель, и когда момент стал подходящим, когда первая магическая война подошла к концу, я понял, что изменилось в этом столетии.

Мальчик. Рождённый на исходе седьмого месяца.

У этого Гаюса был свой Мерлин. И, надо сказать, ничуть не менее талантливый, чем прежний.

— Ну-с! – Гвен радостно повесила мне на плечи все свои немалые покупки, фыркнула, как только я уменьшил их до более удобного размера и запихнул пакеты в карман, и повисла у меня на руке. – Куда теперь?

— В Дырявый Котёл, — устало отозвался я. – Мне нужна еда и чай. Много чая.

Новому миру нужны были новые герои, и Гарри Поттер, так похожий на меня самого когда-то, подходил на эту роль более всего. Всё складывалось идеально: рыцари, придворные, древние короли – все как один маги. Те, кто никогда раньше не встречался в одной и той же жизни родились в двадцатом столетии, весь мёртвый Камелот словно воскрес в стенах нового Лондона.

А я, безнадёжно уставший, намёки Судьбы игнорировать не вправе. Я знаю, кому передам свою нелёгкую ношу, и лишь одно останавливает меня от того, чтобы прямо сейчас пойти к нынешнему Главе Аврората Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру и рассказать всё, как есть.

Обещание ждать.

Воскресли все. Иные, подобно Гаюсу, уже отжили свой век, но ни Морганы, ни Мордреда с Моргаузой, ни Артура нигде не было, как бы тщательно я не прочёсывал мир.

— Я рада, что ты, наконец, согласился на должность, — невпопад сказала Гвиневра, откусывая от сандвича.

— Сам не знаю, как это произошло, — я отставил пустую тарелку из-под супа и промакнул рот салфеткой. – Из меня отвратительный учитель.

— Ох, брось! – отмахнулась Гвен: легко ей говорить, когда она тренер по Квиддичу. – Минерва уже который год не может найти себе замену, а совмещать директорское кресло и учебный класс – дело не из лёгких. А ты же Трансфигурацию препарируешь как Паркинсон лягушек в своих подземельях. В твоих руках и младший Лонгботтом справится!

— Всё так плохо? – без энтузиазма спрашиваю я.

— Сущая катастрофа! Хотя мальчик тяготеет к Колдомедицине – глядишь, чего и выйдет.

Миру нужны были новые герои – мир новых героев получил. Осталось лишь прежним покинуть здешние земли и родиться вновь без груза старого проклятья на плечах.

Прошло полторы тысячи лет – моя нога ни разу не ступала на земли Хогвартса. На земли древнего Камелота.

И пора пришла.

Ведь Килгарра говорил, что Артур будущий и единый король, что когда придёт нужда и Альбион позовёт, Артур проснётся вновь. В спокойное и, наконец, мирное время, где наша Судьба не переплетена со смертью. Где нам, наконец, воздастся по заслугам.

Потому что шрам Гарри Поттера не болел уже девятнадцать лет – всё было хорошо.


	2. Мордред и Моргауза

— Мерлин!

Нет, это Минерва не к Всевышнему взывает, хотя, пусть я и не приветствовал употребление своего имени в качестве нарицательного, частенько его используют как в качестве междометия, так и в качестве ругательства, — и в данном амплуа Моргану всё же упоминали чаще, — но сейчас директриса всего лишь обратилась ко мне по имени.

Нередкий конфуз, нужно заметить.

— Директор, — смущенно улыбаюсь я и неловко мнусь на пороге Учительской.

Я был много старше всех вместе взятых профессоров Хогвартса, но перед величавой волшебницей всё же немного пасовал – то ли виной тому юный внешний облик, то ли природная и никуда с годами не исчезнувшая застенчивость, но не склонить голову перед невысокой женщиной казалось мне почти кощунственным.

— Как же я рада, что ты согласился, — директриса подходит ко мне, опираясь на трость и тепло улыбается.

Оправиться окончательно после Битвы за Хогвартс так и не вышло – большая часть тёмных проклятий может быть снята лишь тем, кто их наложил, а узнать, кто выпустил то самое заклинание в пылу сражения, уже возможным не представляется.

— Профессор Эмрис, — здоровается со мной Флитвик, и я крепко пожимаю небольшую ладонь. — У вас интересное имя.

— Родители сочли это забавным, — смеюсь я в ответ, здороваясь со всеми остальными профессорами.

Из прежнего учительского состава остались единицы: сама МакГонагалл, Флитвик, мадам Стебль и Хагрид. Остальные дисциплины теперь преподавали профессора молодые, едва-едва сами покинувшие скамью аспирантуры.

— В этом году очень большой первый курс, — по пути к Большому Залу рассказывает мне директриса, — пятьдесят три ребёнка – наш личный послевоенный рекорд.

— Это хорошо? – уточняю я.

— Конечно! По факту война закончилась девятнадцать лет назад, но на полное восстановление школы и поиск новых учителей ушло ещё пять. Пока Англия успокаивалась, пока родители перестали бояться сажать детей в Хогвартс-экспресс… После первой войны было тяжело вновь встать за кафедру, но тогда во главе школы был Альбус, — на губах Минервы мелькает грустная улыбка. – Нам было бы проще, согласись Гарри хотя бы вступить в Совет Попечителей, но я не рискнула его тогда попросить.

Когда мы заходим в Большой Зал, студенты старше первого курса уже сидят за факультетскими столами.

Решение основать школу магии, принятое некогда четырьмя волшебниками, — авантюра для любого времени, тем более для десятого века. Общество было настроено не так категорично, как Камелот в моё время или Инквизиция в четырнадцатом веке, но прятать гигантский замок за развалинами древнего королевства, обучать детей не просто контролировать магию, а использовать её – слишком рискованно, чтобы я мог одобрить, и слишком смело, чтобы я не оценил.

В первый год они приняли на первый курс всего пять человек разных возрастов и сословий, обучали сами, не в силах найти преподавателей, порой самостоятельно развозили детей по домам. Ученики стекались со всех уголков Англии, волшебный мир тогда насчитывал магов меньше, чем городов, молва о приюте для чародеев шла скоро, а способов быстро добраться из одной точки Альбиона в другой маги не знали. Летучего пороха и поездов в то время, разумеется, не было, аппарировать умели разве что сами Основатели, и до тех пор, пока они не обучили достаточное количество людей, передвигаться приходилось на лошадях. А это, порой, не один и не два дня дороги.

— И только преподавательское кресло способно заставить тебя надеть мантию, — тихонько шепнула мне Гвен на ухо.

— Ужасно неудобно, — упрямо прошептал я в ответ. – Борода и посох – и можно говорить студентам, что Мерлином меня назвали не просто так.

— Ох, брось! Тебе никто не поверит – ты путаешься в полах мантии и едва ли способен, ни разу не споткнувшись, спуститься с Башни Астрономии.

Справедливо. И век от века не меняется, но собственное изображение на вкладышах из Шоколадных Лягушек удручало.

А всему виной юная Ханна Коклфорд. Очаровательная белокурая волшебница жила в пятнадцатом веке, весьма талантливо рисовала схемы к новым заклинаниям, обладала внушительным магическим потенциалом и щедрой долей женской хитрости. Во время одного из своих путешествий по материку, чертовку занесло в Париж, где в то время не посчастливилось обитать и мне.

Почти шуточная интрижка при дворе короля Людовика – она сладко щебечет о том, что я силён как Мерлин, задаром выпрашивает у меня схему Щитовых Чар, и скрывается на следующий же день. А через месяц мне приходит письмо с выдранным из учебника листом, на котором подробно описываются мои чары под её авторством, а посреди текста красуется картинка: седовласый, длиннобородый старец с причудливым посохом и в голубой мантии. В уголке подпись – Мерлин.

Камень в мой огород, но народ подумал, что это  _тот самый_. И народ прав, на самом-то деле, а мне не Чар жалко, но проклятый портрет!..

_«Ханна Коклфорд, защитившая невинных магглов, является настоящим образцом для подражания для любой молодой ведьмы или волшебника»,_  — написала столетия спустя Миранда Гуссокл в своей Стандартной Книге Заклинаний.

Знали бы вы, мадам Гуссокл.

— Распределение! – Гвен больно толкает меня острым локотком в бок, и я, проворонив тот момент, когда первокурсников ввели в Зал, поднимаю на толпу неловко мнущихся у Шляпы детей глаза.

Поводов покинуть Англию почти на двенадцать веков у меня было более чем предостаточно, и не сказать, чтобы я об этом жалел: ждать там, где каждый прохожий напоминал то лучшего друга, то злейшего врага только потому что оказался в некогда родных местах – воистину невыносимо. Я слишком хорошо знал и чувствовал магию – воскрешение и первого, и второй, я бы почувствовал, находясь за сотни тысяч миль. Уходил я со спокойной душой.

Не ступать же на земли Хогвартса ни поводов, ни причин не было совсем, но сейчас, смотря на толпу нервничающих первокурсников, я списал свой отказ на интуицию.

Хогвартс сам по себе был скоплением первородной магии. От них же, ещё не умеющих толком пользоваться волшебной палочкой, колдовавших доселе стихийно, оголённой магией разило. Знакомо и незнакомо одновременно, так когда-то умел, но боялся я, так может и не боится сегодняшний Гарри Поттер.

Чувствуя, как жжёт кончики пальцев от желания дотронуться до знакомой старушки Магии, я поспешно прячу руки в широкие рукава мантии и всматриваюсь в лица детей.

И в этот самый момент готов поклясться. Я вовремя появился на школьном пороге.

Тогда, во времена моего истинного бытия, было не так уж и много тех, кого я искренне ненавидел. Чаще всё заканчивалось ненавистью к самому себе и собственному бессилию, так вышло и с ними.

Моргаузу мне было искренне жаль, как бы неприятны мне ни были её помыслы. Мордреда мне хотелось ненавидеть, но, даже смотря вслед плывущей по озеру лодке с мёртвым другом, я упрямо видел большеглазого кудрявого мальчика, спасённого нами когда-то от верной смерти. Оставалось только терзаться муками совести и чувством вины.

И только сейчас, смотря на жмущихся друг к другу мальчика и девочку понимаю, что в застарелой вине не они виноваты, а желание ненавидеть пропадает, стоит только огромным синим глазами встретиться взглядом с моими. Улыбаюсь мальчику, тот несмело растягивает губы в ответной улыбке и сжимает хрупкую ладошку стоящей рядом Моргаузы.

— Мордред Влахос!

Парнишка едва не спотыкается о ступеньку, садится на табуретку и почти тонет в старой Шляпе. Мгновение, и тот топает к радостно галдящему столу Гриффиндора.

— Моргауза Фокс!

— Вы тут так целый Камелот соберёте, — фыркает Гвен, и сначала я испуганно вздрагиваю, но повернувшись к ней, понимаю, что имеет в виду она отнюдь не  _тот самый_  Камелот.

Облегченно выдыхаю и беззлобно поддеваю:

— Где же твой Ланселот, Гвиневра?

— Ой, отстань!..

Я тихонько смеюсь и вновь поворачиваюсь к девочке.

— Рэйвенкло!

Тоскливо смотрит на сидящего за алым столом Мордреда, но к своим идёт бодро. Когда заканчивается распределение, я неловко кланяюсь ученикам и благодарно киваю представившей меня директрисе, а на столах появляются разнообразные яства, я чувствую на себе сразу два взгляда.Смотрю поочередно на Мордреда и Моргаузу, улыбаюсь обоим лукаво и заговорщически подмигиваю.

Помнят ли они себя прежних? Лучше бы нет. Помнят ли они меня? Время покажет.

Мерлин ( _тот самый_ , которого все так часто тут кличут), всё пятнадцать веков было плохо.

Пусть сейчас всё будет хорошо.


	3. Ланселот и Гвиневра

— Трансфигурация – область колдонаучной и колдопрактической деятельности по исследованию магических преобразовательных процессов, вызванных с помощью магической энергии индивида, наделённого магическим даром [1], — бодро отрапортовал я. — Иными словами – умение из неудобного, — демонстрирую им деревянную табуретку, — сделать удобное, — табурет, возмущенно скрипнув, превращается в кресло, — из ненужного – нужное, — деревянный сук в пишущее перо, — из скучного – весёлое, — серо-коричневая бабочка сверкает всеми цветами радуги и радостно отправляется в путешествие по классу. – Этим, мы и займёмся…

С последней парты доносится приглушённый смех, и я замолкаю, безошибочно упираясь взглядом в двух улыбающихся мальчишек. Мордред недобро косится на нарушителей тишины и возмущённо закатывает глаза – когда-нибудь из него выйдет суровый староста.

— Молодые люди, — те тут же смущенно замолкают и пытаются спрятать радостные улыбки, — не поделитесь с классом весельем?

Роза Уизли, гордо восседающая на первой парте, не удерживает разочарованного вздоха, и я понимаю, кто передо мной. Юный Альбус Поттер и Скорпиус Малфой, слизеринец и гриффиндорец за одной партой, преувеличенно внимательно, словно сговорившись, смотрят на абсолютно пустую доску и безуспешно хмурят брови.

Улыбаюсь, зная, что истинной причины моего веселья они не поймут, и уже отворачиваюсь, собираясь продолжить прерванную лекцию, как позади меня снова раздаются два смешка – громче прежних.

Вновь оборачиваюсь и приподнимаю бровь:

— Итак?

Альбус неуверенно косится на друга и, наконец, решается:

— Профессор, — прокашливается и смущенно смотрит мне в глаза, — вас правда зовут Мерлин?

Пожалуй, я куда больше был удивлён тому, что они не спросили сразу, а терпели целых… три минуты. По классу прокатывается весёлый шумок, и я дружелюбно улыбаюсь. Прислоняюсь к учительскому столу и скрещиваю руки на груди.

— Правда, — совершенно серьёзно отвечаю я.

— А, — Скорпиус гордо вздёргивает нос, пряча смущение за дерзостью, — почему? Сэр.

Хмурюсь и склоняю голову к плечу.

— А почему тебя назвали Скорпиусом?

Мальчик поджимает губы, не радуясь, что на вопрос ответили вопросом и неохотно отвечает:

— Это созвездие. Моя бабушка урождённая Блэк, в их семье традиция – называть детей в честь созвездий и самых ярких звёзд.

— А ты знаешь, что такое «сердце Скорпиона»?

Юный Малфой качает головой немного раздосадованно, словно стесняясь своей неосведомлённости, и с любопытством подаётся вперёд.

— Ярчайшая звезда Антарес, — рассказываю я, — что по-гречески означает «противник Ареса». Красный сверхгигант, больше и ярче, чем само Солнце в тысячи раз! У этой звезды двойной контур – один ярко-красный, а второй, чуть позади – зелёный, — бросаю короткий взгляд на мальчишку Поттера и вновь смотрю на Малфоя. – Не такой броский, как свой алый сосед, но именно благодаря ему тот светится так ярко. Тебе дали чудесное имя, Скорпиус: у тебя сердце воина и преданная душа.

Парнишка едва заметно краснеет и отводит взгляд. Довольный реакцией, смотрю в изумрудные глаза лохматого гриффиндорца.

— Ну а ты, Альбус. В честь кого назвали тебя, знаешь?

— Конечно, — кивает тот. – В честь Альбуса Дамблдора, он учил моего отца.

— И был директором Хогвартса, — тут же ехидно доносится со стороны.

— И героем войны, — вторят ему.

— А ещё сильнейшим волшебником двадцатого столетия!

— Я знаю! – тут же ощеривается юный маг. – Просто… — смотрит на меня, пытаясь объяснить всё взглядом, и я тепло улыбаюсь.

— Просто ты ответил на вопрос, почему тебя назвали именно так, — подсказываю я, и мальчик благодарно кивает.

— Но… — оборачиваюсь к подавшему голос ученику за третьей партой, — как это отвечает на вопрос, почему вас так назвали, профессор?

У мальчика смешной курносый нос и кудрявые чёрные волосы, выглядит совершенно незнакомо, и имени я угадать не могу.

— А как зовут тебя?

— Артур, сэр.

Не  _тот самый_ , конечно. Но скрыть из голоса грусть у меня не выходит.

— В честь кого назвали тебя?

— В честь короля Артура, — просто отвечает ребёнок. – Величайшего из королей Альбиона, хотя… — хмурится и обиженно поджимает губы. — Сэм, мой старший брат, говорит, что его никогда не существовало, и всё это выдумки.

— А Мерлин был? – хитро спрашиваю я.

— Был, — тут же отвечает мальчик.

— Тогда, — доверительно склоняюсь к нему, — ни секунды в существовании короля Артура не сомневайся. Ты назван именем благороднейшего, достойнейшего и сильнейшего из людей – помни об этом. И соответствуй.

Артур довольно улыбается и несколько раз кивает, а я выпрямляюсь и, путаясь в складках мантии, достаю волшебную палочку.

— Ну а меня назвали в честь Великого Волшебника! Поэтому сейчас мы с вами будем превращать этот белый лист в чёрный...

 

  
* * *

 

—  _Мерлин!_

А вот это, вероятно, речь всё же о  _том самом_ , Всевышнем.

В восемнадцатом столетии со мной приключилась довольно забавная история. Тогда мне посчастливилось коротать лето в одной из испанских магических деревушек. В деревне этой проживало ни много ни мало – сорок пять душ и три совы. Здешний климат для пернатых никоим образом не подходил, и случалось так, что почтовые совы, маясь от жары, наглым образом купались в корытах для лошадей – тайком от хозяев, разумеется. Ну а я, тоскуя по былым временам и пользуясь расположением местных волшебников, частенько катался по выжженным Солнцем полям верхом.

И после одной из таких прогулок уснул прямо в конюшне. Разбудил меня громкий вопль:

—  _Мерлин!_

Я тут же подскочил, от испуга вышиб ставни на окнах, и растерянно поинтересовался:

— Что?

Сеньора Ибарра, разумеется, воззвала вовсе не ко мне, а предметом её возмущения были купающиеся в корыте совы, но вот интонация тогда была…

Да-да. Точно такая же, как сейчас у тренера Колби.

— Ох, Гвен, прости! – громко извиняюсь я и захлопываю дверь её комнаты. – Я постучался, правда!

Старая подруга открывает дверь, спешно приглаживает волосы и поправляет мантию. Я виновато улыбаюсь и смотрю в сверкающие тёмные глаза.

— Честно, стучался.

Губы у неё припухли, щёки раскраснелись, а на шее завтра, наверняка останется несколько отметин. Нужно будет порекомендовать ей парочку полезных заклинаний, но…

Додумать я не успеваю. Смотрю на не менее сконфуженного, чем я, мужчину за её спиной и нелепо приоткрываю рот.

— Ланселот – Мерлин. Мерлин – Ланселот, — уныло знакомит нас Гвен и прислоняется к дверному косяку. – Только слово, Эмрис, и я тебя испепелю.

Широкоплечий рыцарь спешно поправляет мантию и протягивает мне раскрытую ладонь.

— Приятно познакомиться! Гвиневра так много о вас рассказывала!..

— Взаимно, — бормочу я. – Странно, а вот я о вас ни слова не слышал, — опускаю взгляд на подругу и вопросительно приподнимаю брови.

Та только зло поджимает губы и упрямо отворачивается.

— Простите её, — извиняется за неё Ланселот. – Я преподаю в Хогвартсе Защиту, мы с вами не виделись — я не успел подъехать к распределению. Служебные романы не запрещены, но нам бы не хотелось, чтобы поползли слухи.

— Да, это ни к чему, — соглашаюсь я, радуясь ответной улыбке старого друга и, покосившись на Гвен, добавляю: — в нашем-то Камелоте.

Бывший рыцарь понятливо усмехается, нежно смотрит на возлюбленную и кивает:

— Да. Судьба, наверное.

Подруга больно тычет меня в бок, а я в ответ смеюсь как дурак и всю дорогу до собственных комнат никак не могу успокоиться.

Потому что иногда Судьба — это плохо.

А пятнадцать веков всё и так было не очень хорошо. Но сейчас вдруг стало налаживаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — источник: http://darkhistory.4bb.ru/viewtopic.php?id=567


	4. Моргана

Мой нелюбимый век – шестнадцатый. Италия погрязла в войнах, испанцы рубили ацтеков и инков, русские воевали со шведами, англичане с испанцами, Португалия с Египтом; Мартин Лютер, крича о Реформации, тянул Европу в протестантскую яму, охота на ведьм достигла своего пика, люди сотнями гибли от чумы и кори, а я…

Принимал солнечные ванны на восточном побережье Страны Попугаев, как некогда окрестили европейцы Австралию. Изгнание то было добровольное, продиктованное отчаянным желанием сбежать и от людей, и от магов.

Всё дело в том, что проживая в те времена во Франции, я имел неосторожность вступиться за одну юную колдунью. Девушка эта, шестнадцати лет отроду, отличалась особенной, редкой даже для французских земель красотой – белокожая, сероглазая, с копной пышных, мелко вьющихся волос.

Тонкая, хрупкая, словно фарфоровая куколка на стеклянной подставке, она жила в деревне недалеко от Нанта, помогала старой бабке-кружевнице по хозяйству и училась изящному ремеслу.

О красавице этой молва разная ходила: особенно пылкие воздыхатели говорили, что она дочь самой Венеры, изгнанная с Олимпа матерью за превосходящую её красоту; старые матроны, провожающие девушку тревожными взглядами, поговаривали, что «негоже экой принцессе под коромыслом горбиться»…

А завистники и злые языки то и дело нашёптывали, что вся её особенная удаль родом из жаровен дьявольских.

Родителей волшебница никогда не знала, денег на обучение отродясь не было, да и располагался Шармбатон на южном побережье, в Пиренеях – путь не близкий. Необученная в первую очередь контролю, случалось так, что магия брала над хрупкой девушкой верх. В благих целях, разумеется, стремясь свою неопытную хозяйку выручить, но однажды подобная её вольность незамеченной не осталась.

Дождь лил всю ночь, размыл дорогу до самого города, а красавица Катрина возвращалась с тканями для своей благодетельницы. На самом подходе к деревне неловко поскользнулась, белоснежные простыни выпали из рук, и непременно упали бы в чёрную грязь. Если бы не зависли в добром метре от земли и послушно не сложились обратно в аккуратную стопочку.

Чудо видел местный пахарь, красавицей когда-то отвергнутый. На девушку Катрину донёс, и епископ из Нанта не поленился в окрестную деревушку наведаться. В магии несчастную уличил, под стражу взял и приказал закладывать костёр.

За долгие столетия охоты на ведьм я приноровился всех, кого способен был, от костра спасать. Сначала по неопытности помогал выбраться из тюрьмы и спрятаться, потом, если то на самом деле была ведьма или колдун, объяснял им, как перед Инквизиторами представление разыграть – обучал их заклятью холодного пламени, уверял, что само оно их не тронет, но палачей в реальность казни поверить заставит, и на том считал свою миссию выполненной.

Чаще, конечно, я спасал невиновных, потому как оставался шанс на то, что волшебник сам себя спасёт, но этот случай был особый.

Я пробрался к ней в камеру ночью перед казнью. Убедил в своих добрых намерениях, объяснил, что да как, уже протягивал ей палочку, чтобы та наверняка смогла заклинание правильно воспроизвести, как вдруг Катрина покачала головой, подняла на меня свои грустные серые глаза и улыбнулась.

— Судьба у меня такая, добрый человек. Не нужно меня спасать. Помоги лучше несчастной в соседней темнице – она, бедняжка, магии и не видела-то никогда, да оклеветали её за бойкий нрав и глаза зелёные.

— Ей я помогу, — согласился я, — да почему же ты не хочешь…

— А мне на роду написано на костре сгинуть, — просто ответила красавица. – Я потому учиться и не поехала, хотя звали добрые маги, предлагали в долг учиться и работать… — потеребила подол порванного платья и вновь глаза подняла. – Вот только я с шести лет знаю, какой судьба моя будет, что мне уготовано, и кем я в следующей жизни буду. Знала я, что и тебя встречу, Величайший из Магов, всё ждала, когда же ты придёшь в нашу деревню, и мне представится случай тебе всё рассказать.

Ещё со времён Камелота у меня ко всякого рода предсказаниям и провидцам, их произносящим, отношение мало сказать дурное, и юную колдунью, готовую по исполнении своего долга сгореть на костре, хочется уже схватить в охапку и насильно аппарировать.

Да вот только не позволит она. И кажущаяся её неопытность самому мне теперь видится смешной – к шестнадцати своим годам, без помощи и чужого ученья, волшебница в искусстве магическом поднаторела ничуть не хуже, чем в вязании белоснежного кружева.

— И что же тебе должно мне поведать? – упавшим голосом спросил тогда я.

— Что Судьба твоя уже свершена, и дальше тебе решать, какой путь избрать, кого казнить, а кого миловать, — спокойно прошептала она. – Что друзья и враги однажды вернутся вновь, а гнев твой и старая обида давно себе изжили. Потому прости и помоги, как помог когда-то – на сей раз она правильно распорядится дарованным тобой шансом.

— Знаешь, о ком говоришь? – спросил я без особой надобности, не рассчитывая услышать имя.

— О древней принцессе, Верховной Жрице и друге. Не её вина, что доброе сердце злу подчинилось.

Тогда я то ли от усталости, то ли от обронённых прорицательницей слов так и осел на земляной пол. Смотрел на красивую ведьму, слышал как тащат дрова на её костёр, и задавал себе один и тот же вопрос: почему, когда многое решают люди, первое слово всегда за Судьбой?

С тех пор прошли столетия, а серые глаза колдуньи я не забуду никогда.

— По поводу того, что ты вчера увидел…

— Брось, Гвен, — улыбаюсь я, отпивая горячий кофе и здороваясь с севшей за стол Минервой. – Я никому не скажу, ты же знаешь.

— Да я не об этом, — подруга намазывает масло на круассан и, будто пытаясь отвлечься, смотрит на завтракающих студентов. – Я извиниться хотела, что сразу не сказала. Мы же друзья, а я…

— А ты не обязана каждый день сидеть в одной со мной песочнице, — мягко перебиваю её я. – Гвен, забудь. Я рад за вас.

— Правда? – Гвиневра облегченно выдыхает и счастливо улыбается. – Ты же знаешь, у меня с парнями всегда всё через одно место, а с Лансом!.. – переходит на восторженный шёпот и заговорщически склоняется ко мне. – Он два года здесь уже преподаёт, я его как увидела, так сразу поняла, что мне с ним жизнь кем-то свыше обещана. Бывало у тебя так когда-нибудь, смотришь на человека, и вроде видишь впервые, а кажется, что всю жизнь его знаешь?..

Ах, Гвен. Я бы и рад сказать, что бывало и не раз, да вот только в моей бесконечной жизни знакомых незнакомых лиц не бывает, и они все в своих раз за разом повторяющихся жизнях мне родные. Хотел бы я тебе сказать, что когда-то разлучившая вас Судьба более над вами не властна, что и моя, вдоволь поиздевавшись, вот-вот снимет с меня свои стальные оковы, да ты не поверишь. И ни к чему тебе мой тяжкий груз.

— Чур я почётный друг невесты, — фыркаю я.

Гвен тихонько смеётся и качает головой.

— Он подойти ко мне почти семестр боялся, а ты говоришь! Но в эти выходные мы едем ко мне – он хочет с моим отцом поговорить, и, возможно… — загадочно улыбается и радостно откусывает от слоёной булочки.

После завтрака, погрузившись в глубокие раздумья о долге, Судьбе и погибшей на костре в далёком шестнадцатом веке Катрине, я, сам того не замечая, спустился в подземелья. Не знаю, что меня туда привело.

Быть может, чуть влажная прохлада, так ярко контрастирующая с пряным, тёплым воздухом самого замка, а быть может, напутственный подарок злодейки Судьбы (хотя не будем отдавать все лавры ей – не сегодня, так на следующей неделе на паре седьмого курса мы бы всё равно встретились), но на повороте в меня врезается куда-то спешащая девушка.

— Ох, профессор, простите!.. – восклицает она до боли знакомым голосом и тут же склоняется, собирая рассыпавшиеся пергаменты.

Чёрные локоны рассыпались по спине, слизеринский галстук немного косит в бок – видно, что студентка, проспав завтрак, торопилась на первые занятия. Опомнившись, сажусь на корточки, помогая ей собрать учебники и тетради, и тут же встречаюсь с виноватым и тревожным взглядом травянисто-зелёных глаз. Узнавания ни капли.

Теряюсь на секунду, привыкнув за последние годы нашего с ней знакомства разве что ненавидеть, и через силу улыбаюсь.

— Ничего страшного, — мановением руки укладываю все учебные принадлежности в сумку и протягиваю ей. – Поторопись, до занятий десять минут.

— Спасибо, сэр! – радостно восклицает она, и уже пускается дальше по коридору, как вдруг я, ведомый странным чувством, отдалённо напоминающим разочарование, спрашиваю:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Моргана МакГрат, профессор, — тут же откликается она и, одарив меня самой солнечной улыбкой из всех, какие я видел за прошедшие пятнадцать веков, бежит дальше.

— Эй, меня подожди! – кричит ей вдогонку кудрявая девушка, выходя из-за портрета и пытаясь на ходу застегнуть мантию.

У девушки этой яркие, серые и необычайно мудрые глаза. Смотрит на меня чуть дольше секунды, кивает в знак приветствия и хитро улыбается, словно только что не старого знакомого встретила, а саму Судьбу вокруг пальца обвела. Весело хохочет, догоняя на лестнице подругу, и тихонько, на самом краешке моего сознания одной фразой отвечает мне на сотню моих вопросов:

— Прости и помоги – она того стоит.

Самый нелюбимый мой век – шестнадцатый. Век, отнявший у меня ровно столько же, сколько он мне дал – пятый. Любимый век, вернувший всё то, что отнял у меня пятый – двадцать первый.

Так желаемое мной «всё хорошо» как никогда близко.


	5. Артур. Часть первая

— Знаешь, Мерлин, ты серьёзно ошибаешься, когда думаешь, что мир вращается вокруг тебя!

Гвиневра в гневе всё равно что стадо обозлённых кентавров, несущихся на армию Тома Риддла – спасаться бегством бесполезно, заклятья защитят от стрел, но не от копыт, а если уж не повезло оказаться на расстоянии ближе одного метра, то опустившийся на и без того лохматую макушку подзатыльник – почти благословение.

— И хотя сейчас полдень, — для уверенности кошусь на наручные часы, — я всё ещё не успел ничего натворить.

В Большом Зале уже толпа студентов, и причиной тому не вкусно пахнущий обед, а ливень за окном. Сажусь за стол, оценив, сколь скупо поздоровались друг с другом Ланс и Гвен, и как ни в чём не бывало принимаюсь за восхитительно пахнущую куриную грудку.

— Вчера Эвелина Нил из Рэйвенкло не пришла на первый командный сбор по квиддичу! – яростно шипит Колби, залпом выпивая тыквенный сок.

— … ясно, — непонятливо тяну я. – И при чём тут Мерлиноцентричное мироздание?

— При том, что квиддич ради Трансфигурации не пропускают!

— А, — откладываю нож и вилку и тянусь за кубком. – Уверяю вас, профессор Колби, я её не заставлял. Эвелина попросила порекомендовать ей дополнительную литературу. Девочка очень талантлива, я не отказал – сказал, что составлю список и попросил зайти вечером. Только и всего!

— А в другой день ты ей список отдать не мог?

— Знай я, что она член команды по квиддичу, сам бы и предложил, но она и словом о тренировке не обмолвилась! – не понимая, как начал оправдываться, возмущаюсь я.

— Это всё из-за тебя, — продолжает настаивать подруга, — заморыш заморышем, но стоит тебе начать вдохновенно вещать о  _«золотых нитях магии, струящихся по сосудам словно кровь»_ , и народ тает, словно первый снег под лучами солнца!

Игриво улыбаюсь, проглатывая последний кусок курицы, и кошусь на неё.

— Заметить, я мог обратить внимание на определённый эротический подтекст зажатой между ног метлы, но я молчу.

С удовольствием наблюдаю, как та возмущенно давится овощами и, попрощавшись с преподавателями, выхожу из-за стола.

На самом деле Гвен права, и здесь я не без греха. Я мог сколь угодно долго рассуждать о том, что преподавание единственное, с чем у меня ещё с шестого века не заладилось, но правда в том, что я мог часами и без устали говорить о магии, пропитывать ею каждое слово и иногда, каюсь, упускать тот момент, когда слова перестают быть простыми словами.

Виновен я в этом был лишь косвенно, потому как оживлять магию простыми предложениями, не сопровождая речь причудливыми взмахами палочки, я был научен раньше, чем пользоваться магическим инструментом и порой, увлекаясь лекцией, я о своём даре почти забывал, не замечая, как очарованно слушают урок даже самые нерадивые студенты. Это с одной стороны.

С другой, подобная моя оплошность была особенно неприглядной по той простой причине, что первую палочку в своё время изготовил я. Показал магам новый способ держать магию под контролем и направлять в правильное русло, а сам так до конца и не освоился хранить силу в пределах тисовой красавицы.

Сколько бы веков она верой и правдой мне не служила.

Но всё это даже полезно, что бы там не ворчала Гвен, если речь идёт о занятии седьмого курса.

К Высшей Трансфигурации были допущены не многие, но и тех оказалось достаточно, чтобы смех, громкие споры и возмущённые окрики были слышны по всему этажу.

Всего в классе было шестнадцать человек со всех четырёх факультетов. Пять гриффиндорцев, пять слизеринцев, четыре рэйвенкловца и два хаффлпаффца, и численное преимущество первых двух факультетов (пусть и не особенно значительное), давало о себе знать.

Но стоит мне распахнуть дверь, как все голоса тут же замолкают, и студенты, всё ещё тихонько над чем-то посмеиваясь, расходятся по местам. Кто с кем, вне зависимости от факультета, и это успевает меня порадовать. Жестом показываю им, что они могут сесть, тепло улыбаюсь, и, пересчитав по головам, хмурюсь:

— Кого нет?

Одна из гриффиндорок встаёт, чтобы ответить, но в этот же самый момент дверь открывается и в класс влетает опоздавший студент. Без мантии, ало-золотой галстук нарочито ослаблен, ворот рубашки расстёгнут, а сам золотоволосый парень виноватым совершенно не выглядит. Сверкает белозубой улыбкой, и ничуть не менее ярко – голубыми глазами, и смотрит прямо, без стеснения.

— Опоздал – виноват, профессор Эмрис! Разрешите войти?

Я киваю, словно завороженный, силюсь понять, значит ли такая наглость, что он помнит, или же, что жизнь другой жизни не рознь, и меняться может, что угодно, а Артур всегда остаётся Артуром, но додумать свою мысль не успеваю. Бывший король Альбиона плюхается рядом с Морганой, та укорительно качает головой, усмехаясь одним уголком губ, и пододвигает ему учебник.

Отмираю, смутившись, наконец, любопытного взгляда голубоглазого гриффиндорца и выпрямляюсь.

— И кто же наш опоздавший студент? – прокашлявшись, выговариваю я, выуживая из стопки бумаг классный журнал.

— Артур Пендрагон, сэр, — отзывается он, и я вновь смотрю на него.

Не узнаёт – это я вижу точно, ошибки быть не может, но ещё никто из вновь воскресших не обладал древним именем всецело.

Не узнаёт – это я вижу. Но… почему так внимательно смотрит?

— Король не опаздывает – король задерживается, — нахожу в себе силы пошутить, и всё же отворачиваюсь.

Класс негромко смеётся, видно, уже привыкший к шебутному однокурснику и с интересом смотрит на меня.

А я забыл и тему урока, и то, о чём хотел сказать. Я неделю в Хогвартсе, и неужели всё это время он был в Большом Зале, а я… не заметил? Столетия поисков, безустанного внимания, и вот тогда, когда он в нескольких метрах от меня, я не почувствовал?

Несколько секунд тупо смотрю перед собой, затем, словно очнувшись, обхожу преподавательский стол, по обыкновенную сажусь прямо на него и поднимаю, наконец, взгляд.

— Итак, кто озвучит мне семь законов трансфигурации? – совладав с собственным голосом, спрашиваю я.

С разной степенью уверенности руки поднимают все, и я, поплутав взглядом между шестнадцатью лицами, улыбаюсь несмело оглядывающейся хаффлпаффке Оливии Мортимер.

— Мисс Мортимер.

— Ничто не берётся из ничего и не исчезнет в никуда. Трансфигурация не меняет суть предмета, но меняет его форму. Суть стремится вернуться в свою изначальную форму. Невозможно трансфигурировать предмет, являющийся неотделимой частью одного целого в отдельный предмет. Трансфигурация не действует на нематериальные сущности и сущности другого мира (например, на душу, дементора, тень), а также на предмет, измененный с помощью магии (артефакты, зелья), на тела людей, поднятых некромантом (инфери, упыри, вампиры), людей под действием сильных проклятий (перекинувшиеся оборотни), сильных волшебных существ. Трансфигурация воздействует единовременно только на один объект. Трансфигурация не может превратить мёртвое в живое, неразумное – в разумное и никого – в сверхволшебное существо (единорог, василиск, дракон, феникс). С помощью трансфигурации нельзя получить зелье или ингредиент для зелья или волшебную траву. Трансфигурацией нельзя создавать магические вещи [1].

Благосклонно киваю и скрещиваю руки на груди.

— Абсолютно верно. Тогда, может, мисс Мортимер, вы и скажете, сколько уровней сложности в изучении Высшей Трансфигурации?

Девушка хмурится, неуверенно переглядываясь с соседом по парте, и скорее спрашивает, чем утверждает:

— Семь?

— Десять баллов Хаффлпаффу, — довольно произношу я. – И все эти семь уровней предназначены для последовательного опровержения семи законов Трансфигурации, но… — по классу прокатывается любопытный шепоток и я заговорщически щурюсь, — … начнём мы с нарушения первостепенного.

Достаю из кармана несколько спичек, ленивым мановением палочки заставляю их зависнуть в воздухе, указываю палочкой на одну из них и негромко произношу: «Акусфорс». Та тут же послушно превращается в иголку.

— На первом курсе профессор МакГонагалл учила вас именно этому, — указываю палочкой на вторую спичку. – Чуть позже вы научились делать так, — обыкновенный взмах палочки, невербальное заклинание и спичка сверкает металлом, — к середине семестра некоторые из вас научатся делать так, — демонстративно откладываю палочку и произношу заклинание – третья спичка обращается иголкой. – И лишь к концу года, если хотя бы кто-нибудь из вас окажется в достаточной мере усерден, талантлив и терпелив, вы сможете превратить спичку в иголку просто… — с улыбкой смотрю на результат и заканчиваю: — Посмотрев на неё.

Студенты восторженно выдыхают, и лишь Моргана, заинтересованно хмурясь, поднимает руку.

— Но, профессор, это беспалочковая магия, ей за всю историю владели от силы не больше десяти человек!..

Чуть больше, мысленно исправляю её я, не спеша сообщать ей, что в их числе была и она сама, а вслух возражаю:

— Ей владел каждый из вас ровно до тех пор, пока не купил в Косом Переулке свою первую волшебную палочку.

— Это стихийная магия, — качает головой она, — если бы каждый из нас мог пользоваться ей целенаправленно, потребности в палочке не было бы вообще.

— И твой вопрос… — подталкиваю её я.

— Зачем тогда обучать нас колдовать посредством палочки? – формулирует она.

Мельком смотрю на притихшую Катрину, в голове вновь звучит «прости и помоги, как помог когда-то», напоминаю себе, что  _когда-то_  моя помощь ничем хорошим не обернулась, но, отпустив ненужное беспокойство и старую тревогу, отвечаю:

— Затем, чтобы однажды вы смогли обуздать свою магию без неё. Маги не всегда пользовались магическими инструментами, чтобы направлять силу, и именно поэтому за почти десять столетий на кострах и виселицах погибло равное количество виновных и невиновных в колдовстве людей. Как только же волшебники научились фокусировать в палочке свою волю и выстреливать преобразующий заряд в нужном направлении, пойманных на колдовстве магов стало крайне мало.

— И тем не менее в книгах нет никакой информации о волшебнике, создавшем первую палочку, — замечает рэйвенкловец Джеффри Симонс.

— В виду скромности оного, — улыбаюсь я и едва не вздрагиваю от знакомого смешка. Смотрю на откровенно веселящегося Артура, но тот невинно пожимает плечами и как ни в чём не бывало откидывается на спинку скамьи. – Однако, — отвлекаюсь от нахального гриффиндорца и беру со стола стопку разрешений, — вам я выписал разрешение на посещение Запретной Секции библиотеки, где указал один-единственный труд, в котором неизвестный мастер описывает идею создания и непосредственно сам процесс изготовления первой волшебной палочки. К сожалению, труд написан на испанском, и заклинаниям перевода не подвластен, потому прочтение его займёт у вас немалое количество времени. Можете считать это своей зачётной работой, сдать которую нужно к Хэллоуину.

Студенты послушно кивают, даже, кажется, воодушевлённые открытием ранее не известных им источников и принимаются слушать дальше.

— А сейчас мы проверим, все ли из вас могут превратить спичку в иголку невербально, я объясню вам принцип действия беспалочковой магии, и мы приступим к изучению заклятья первого уровня сложности – Desilluminatio. Заклятье невидимости.

К концу занятия выяснилось, что невербальными заклинаниями владеют тринадцать из шестнадцати, а с этим вполне можно работать. К концу занятия выяснилось, что к беспалочковой однозначно тяготеют пока лишь Катрина (и в том заслуга уже сотни прожитых ею лет) и Моргана. И не то чтобы я в этом сомневался.

К концу занятия выяснилось, что…

— Профессор? – поднимаю голову от записей, и смотрю на задержавшегося Артура.

Остальные класс покинули со звонком.

— Да, мистер Пендрагон?

Артур показывает мне спичку, смотрит на неё ничуть не внимательнее, чем я ранее, и та на моих глазах превращается в иголку. Вот так просто, без палочки и слов.

Втыкает несчастную в дверной косяк. В глазах и мыслях ни капли узнавания. Или же умело его прячет? Улыбается на прощанье и покидает класс.

К концу занятия выяснилось, что я мало что понимаю в моей окончательно заигравшейся Судьбе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] — источник: http://darkhistory.4bb.ru/viewtopic.php?id=567


	6. Артур. Часть вторая

В стародавние времена, когда я мог обменять моток шёлковых ниток на недельный ночлег на тонком матрасе в доме старой прачки, мою почуявшую неладное интуицию назвали бы происками дьявола. Килгарра бы сказал, что я выдаю желаемое за действительное, не туда смотрю и не о том думаю, а Гаюс – что от Судьбы не с моей неуклюжестью бегать.

— Предупреждаю сразу: он капитан Гриффиндорской сборной по квиддичу и лучший охотник за всю историю Хогвартса, — а это говорит мне Гвен. – Если он где и напортачил, будь помягче.

Сам Артур, возможно, снисходительно протянул бы «Ме-е-е-рлин» и отмахнулся, рыцари бы добродушно постучали по плечу, а моё второе, ничуть не более разумное, чем первое, я гаденько посмеялось бы над моей совершенно не угасающей со временем надеждой.

— Нет, я серьёзно, Эмрис, — шипит Гвиневра. – Чем он тебе так не угодил?

Тем, что и спустя пятнадцать веков находит способы отравить моё и без того не сладкое существование.

— Ничем, — отмахиваюсь я, отворачиваясь, наконец, от гриффиндорского стола, где вокруг Артура сидят в прошлом рыцари Круглого Стола, а ныне – игроки по квиддичу, среди которых и улыбчивый новобранец — третьекурсник Джеймс Поттер, вошедший в команду в качестве ловца. – Напротив. Весьма талантливый молодой человек.

— Школьная звёздочка, — улыбается тренер Колби. – Не получи он капитанский значок, был бы школьным старостой. Любимец учителей, пример для юношей и предмет обожания юных дам – зазнаться немудрено, но… он умница. Дерзости не занимать, но с наглостью и грубостью он её не путает.

Поворачиваюсь к ней и приподнимаю брови.

— Да ты никак и сама пала жертвой звёздных чар!

Гвен негромко смеётся и качает головой:

— Я признаю их наличие. Секрет его в том, что он добрый на самом-то деле. Иногда слишком даже. Побольше бы таких, и мир был бы чуточку лучше.

Улыбаюсь я почему-то тайком. То ли потому что в этот самый момент взгляд лазурных глаз обращён к учительскому столу, то ли потому что у меня самого в глазах сейчас несколько больше гордости, чем полагается учителю, едва знакомому с учеником – не так уж это и важно.

— А чем тебя покорил? – интересуется Колби.

— Беспалочковая невербальная, — тихонько отвечаю я. – Спичку в иголку – глазом не моргнул.

— Да? – почему-то удивляется Гвен. – А Флитвик говорил в своё время, что ему и невербальную освоить будет трудно – он ментально почти нулевой.

Эту реплику я оставляю без ответа, потому как ни слова не сказать во время занятия, демонстративно проговаривать заклинание вслух, старательно взмахивать палочкой и, лишь убедившись, что мы с ним в классе одни, показать, что он может на самом деле… На демонстрацию силы не очень похоже, и если он и пытался что-либо кому-либо доказать, то этим кем-то был я.

Что возвращает нас к тому, что я ни черта не понимаю, и если он ничего не помнит, то чего ради это представление? А если помнит, то разве пятнадцать столетий моего ожидания – это мало?

«Полторы тысячи лет ждал, пару дней ожидания тебя не убьют», — почти слышу я.

Было бы очень по-артуровски.

— … грустная история.

— Что? – переспрашиваю я.

— Я говорю, у их семьи история трагичная. Его отец – маггл, известное лицо в политических кругах маггловской Британии, всю свою жизнь на высоких постах и при больших деньгах. Влюбился в женщину. Умница, красавица, чистокровная волшебница. Ухаживал за ней добрых два года, хвостиком ходил и ни капельки странного не заметил, хотя та и не пряталась особенно – говорят даже, иногда и на свидание являлась в мантии. Когда дело до серьёзного дошло, она ему всё рассказала, а когда слов мало оказалось – показала, но что самое удивительно, зол был не столько сам Утер, сколько семья Эйгир. Связи с магглом они ей не простили, — Гвен усмехается и отставляет кубок. – Ничему людей история с Волдемортом не учит. От дочери они отреклись, денег лишили и едва с семейного гобелена не выжгли. Утер на ней женился, всем обеспечил, из магического мира увёл.

Гвен грустно хмурится и заканчивает ещё тише:

— Она умерла в родах. Утер запил, потерял пост, лишился имени и уважения. Поклялся, что никогда и ни за что сына на порог магического мира не пустит, а когда мальчику письмо из Хогвартса пришло, несколько месяцев с сыном по миру гонялся, от школьных сов убегая. Сдался лишь, когда МакГонагалл сама к ним пришла. Всё объяснила, рассказала, что да как, что ту семью к мальчику в школе не допустит, что в Хогвартсе он под защитой, и что если его не обучить, то собственная магия ему врагом станет. Утер сдался, но после отъезда сына совсем расклеился. Год в себя прийти не мог, но… — Колби тепло улыбается и кивает на Артура. – Вот уж не знаю, какие слова мог найти ребёнок для родителя, но, руку на отсечение – он отца от гибели спас. Домой ездит чаще прочих. Представляешь, даже выпросил у директрисы разрешение для отца Хогсмид посмотреть, а тот, в свою очередь, ни одного матча не пропустил.

Замолкает, и я вижу, как тепло улыбается она севшему за стол Ланселоту. Одними глазами.

— Он всегда был хорошим отцом, — бормочу я, встречаясь с Артуром взглядом.

— Это точ… Почему всегда? – едва не пропускает она мимо ушей мою оговорку.

— Ну, судя по твоему рассказу, — быстро исправляюсь я.

— Мораль сей басни такова, что Артур хороший сын, — назидательно поднимает она указательный палец.

И с этим не поспоришь.

Любопытно всё же магия вьёт своё кружево. В одной жизни Утер жестокий тиран, всю свою жизнь положивший на алтарь страха перед магией и на истребление её. Во всех прочих – убитый горем и нищетой, лишённый не только статуса, но и детей. В этой, когда каждому жителю древнего Камелота досталось по крупице магии, когда каждый, даже его родной сын, магией благословлён…

Он её напрочь лишён, и ей же снова обижен, но Судьба не была бы Судьбой, не подари она ему своё прощение в столь неожиданной обёртке.

Магию простить и магии поверить ему помог сын.

— Профессор Эмрис!

— Да, Ар… мистер Пендрагон? – останавливаюсь посреди коридора и оборачиваюсь.

Странно смотреть на него с позиции старшего – тогда, пятнадцать столетий назад, мы были ровесниками.

Странно вообще смотреть на него живого, но на детали обращать внимание проще, чем на главное.

— Я прочитал тот труд в Запретной Секции, о котором вы говорили.

Жестом предлагаю ему продолжить путь и хитро улыбаюсь:

— Я поощряю здоровую конкуренцию внутри группы, но перевод данной работы был общим зачётным заданием. Баллов это, мистер Пендрагон, вам не прибавит.

— Да, — как-то слишком просто соглашается он. – Поэтому я её лишь прочёл, а перевод мы сдадим вместе к Хэллоуину.

— И вы сообщаете об этом заранее, потому что…

— Потому что хотел попросить вас о дополнительных занятиях, — без запинки и будто бы предполагаемого смущения продолжает он, заходя вслед за мной в класс.

Обхожу преподавательский стол, стараясь хотя бы так создать между нами более менее материальный барьер и опираюсь ладонями о столешницу.

— Они вам ни к чему.

Артур хмурится смешно и немного нагло, совсем как тогда, когда я не успевал вовремя поднести к королевским ногами начищенные сапоги, неправильно повязывал седло или забывал начистить меч. Я уже почти жду возмущенного «Мерлин!» и однозначного приказала сделать так, как он говорит, но вместо этого гриффиндорец говорит:

— Но с Морганой вы занимаетесь.

И вот откуда, позвольте узнать, он это знает?

Должно быть, вопрос отражается у меня на лице, потому как он тут же поясняет:

— Она мне рассказала.

Трогательная дружба двух бывших врагов и занятная откровенность сестры с когда-то братом.

— Да, это верно, — нехотя подтверждаю я. – И с мисс МакГрат я занимаюсь, потому…

А почему, собственно? Потому что в такое простое «помоги» было вложено не только «объясни», но и «покажи, как надо»? Потому что однажды я, указав направление, не имел ни возможности проконтролировать, верно ли она двинется по нему дальше, ни способностей на неё повлиять? Оттого ли, что сейчас могу и то, и другое?

— … потому что она талантлива, но не знает, как этот талант развить. А вам помощь не требуется, — пожимаю плечами и склоняюсь над бумагами. – Быть может, вам стоит проявлять чуть больше активности на уроках, и тогда отсутствие необходимости в дополнительных занятиях, а зачастую, — позволяю себе короткую улыбку, — и самих занятиях будет очевидно не только мне.

— И хотя вы поощряете здоровую конкуренцию внутри группы, не думаю, что это прибавит мне баллов.

Дело даже не в том, что он повторяет мои слова. Не в том, что смотрит он прямо, стоит, чуть склонив голову, оперевшись на парту и скрестив руки на груди – по-королевски небрежно, хотя совсем не дело – стоять вот так перед преподавателем.

А в том, как неуловимо меняется тон, как знакомо окрашивается голос, как дёргаются в знакомой и немного снисходительной улыбке губы, как светятся светлые глаза – древними призраками, недосказанными словами и несделанными открытиями.

Всего мгновение, а затем всё снова возвращается на круги своя.

— Отнюдь, — дружелюбно улыбаюсь я. – Есть то, чем бахвалиться негоже, а есть то, чем в самый раз гордиться, — беру в руки стопку самостоятельных третьего курса и отхожу от стола. – А сейчас, мистер Пендрагон, прошу меня извинить – дела. Я в вашем распоряжении в учебное время вашего курса, — и, кивнув в знак прощанья, иду к личным комнатам, как вдруг…

Тяжёлая дубовая дверь захлопывается прямо перед моим носом.

— Я всё ждал, когда у меня появится такая возможность, — самодовольно звучит у меня за спиной.

Тупо смотрю на тёмный дуб перед глазами и глупо улыбаюсь.

— Была далеко не одна, и ты каждой воспользовался, — как сквозь толстый слой ваты слышу свой собственный голос.

— Да, но ни разу – без помощи рук.

В стародавние времена, когда я мог обменять моток шёлковых ниток на недельный ночлег на тонком матрасе в доме старой прачки, мою почуявшую неладное интуицию назвали бы происками дьявола. Килгарра бы сказал, что я выдаю желаемое за действительное, не туда смотрю и не о том думаю, а Гаюс – что от Судьбы не с моей неуклюжестью бегать.

Рыцари бы добродушно постучали по плечу, а моё второе, ничуть не более разумное, чем первое, я гаденько посмеялось бы над моей совершенно не угасающей со временем надеждой.

А сам Артур снисходительно тянет:

— Ме-е-ерлин, — и отмахивается от моих к стыду и не к месту увлажнившихся глаз как от надоевшей мухи.

— И что помешало вам, Ваше Королевское Высочество, с этого начать? – спрашиваю я, смотря прямо в лазурные глаза напротив.

— Полторы тысячи лет ждал, пару дней ожидания тебя не убили, — отшучивается он, подходя ко мне.

Действительно, очень по-артуровски.

Когда-то Артур сказал, что не будь он принцем, мы бы поладили. Я, помнится, ответил тогда, что не будь он принцем, я бы посоветовал ему не лезть не в своё дело. Он как всегда оказался прав, а я слишком долго ждал, чтобы отстраниться или почувствовать судорожность, которая сменяет вежливую сдержанность сначала его рукопожатия, а потом и объятий.

Ах да, Мерлин.  _Тот самый._

Вот теперь всё, кажется, хорошо.


	7. Гарри

Магические таверны мало чем отличаются от маггловских, и хотя за полторы тысячи лет мир свой облик существенно изменил, питейные заведения со временем разве что расширяют алкогольное меню – ни посетители, ни их владельцы ни капли не меняются, а риск попасть в эпицентр пьяной драки столь же велик, сколь и в пятом веке.

И таверна «Красный петух» на окраине Хогсмида не исключение, но места лучше для встречи не найти, особенно когда твой собеседник Гарри Поттер, а последнее, что нужно начальнику Аврората – это излишнее внимание к своей персоне.

Входная дверь открылась, и в таверну, ссутулившись, вошёл новый посетитель. Он выпрямился, тряхнул мокрой головой, провёл рукой по взъерошенным тёмным волосам и обвёл глазами почти пустое помещение. На мгновение задержав взгляд на мне, мужчина коротко кивнул и устало улыбнулся. Оглянувшись на приоткрытую дверь, за которой ветер гнал пожухлые листья, он недовольно сморщился и, зябко поведя плечами, прошёл к столику.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Эмрис! – негромко приветствует он меня и протягивает широкую ладонь.

Поднимаюсь и крепко пожимаю руку.

— Мистер Поттер. Рад с вами познакомиться, — указываю ему на стул напротив и пододвигаю чарку с элем. – Взял на себя смелость заказать и вам – лучший эль во всём магическом Лондоне, можете мне поверить.

Отпивает из чарки и довольно улыбается:

— Не могу не согласиться. Мы с товарищами в студенческие годы нередко заходили сюда после рейдов, — отставляет эль и, взъерошив и без того лохматые волосы, беззастенчиво смотрит на меня даже в темноте абсолютно изумрудными честными глазами. – Откровенно говоря, был удивлён, получив от вас письмо – мои дети души в вас не чают!

— Как и я – в ваших детях, — со смехом отзываюсь я. – Безумно талантливые молодые люди, далеко пойдут.

— О, нет, вы не понимаете, — улыбается аврор. – Альбус всегда был книголюбом, к спорту не особенно тяготел, всё чаще с учебниками и с книжками вечерами сидел. Его восторг меня только порадовал, но Джим… Недели не проходило, чтобы МакГонагалл не написала мне гневное письмо о том, что мой оболтус в очередной раз вылетел из кабинета Трансфигурации на метле! Буквально, — качает головой и отпивает из чарки. – А тут что ни его письмо – то восторженное описание ваших уроков. Я едва в школу не прибыл, дабы убедиться, что пишет мне по-прежнему мой сын, — смеётся, снимает явно надоевшую ему аврорскую мантию и, видно забывшись, быстро прячет значок Главы Аврората. – Так что искренняя благодарность вам от моей жены, профессор.

— Бросьте, — отмахиваюсь я. – Задор и страсть – вот что ценно в юности, пусть пьют их сполна. А книги… успеется.

Поттер согласно кивает, а я смотрю на мужчину перед собой, и никак не могу увидеть в серьёзном, умудрённом опытом и жизнью человеке взрослого. Смотрю на смешно растрёпанные волосы, горящие нерастраченным и, казалось, неувядающим задором яркие глаза, мозоли от метлы на ладонях, весёлые морщинки в уголках глаз и вижу едва сошедшего со школьной скамьи волшебника, в руках которого куда больше магии, чем ему нужно.

Он несёт груз великого наследия с завидной беспечностью, словно доставшаяся ему в дар магия ничем не отличается от магии всех прочих. Восхитительное умение свойственное лишь душам молодым и сильным – собственной силой не тяготиться.

— Но вы ведь не за этим попросили меня прийти, — замечает он и убирает отросшую чёлку со лба. Шрам едва заметен, на лбу почти нет морщин, лишь одна – меж бровей, выдаёт им пережитое и выстраданное. – Что-нибудь случилось в Хогвартсе?

— О, нет, мистер Поттер, — спешу успокоить его я. – В Хогвартсе всё хорошо. Пожалуй, впервые после войны всё на самом деле хорошо, и, собственно, именно поэтому я вас и позвал.

Гарри смеётся и откидывается на спинку стула.

— Хотя распространённое и вполне оправданное поверье о том, что я притягиваю неприятности как магнит, ничуть не лжёт, я вот уже девятнадцать лет не имел счастья наживать таковые в школьных стенах.

Смеюсь в ответ и качаю головой:

— С этим неплохо справляется и ваш старший сын, — достаю из кармана склянку с молочно-белыми воспоминаниями и ставлю перед ним. – Я же здесь, чтобы передать вам это.

Аврор хмурится, поправляя очки на переносице, и поднимает на меня взгляд.

— Я не…

— Мистер Поттер, я знаю, это выглядит странным, но прозвучало бы это и вовсе абсурдно. Потому, прежде чем мы поговорим откровенно, мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы посмотрели эти воспоминания, — неловко улыбаюсь, не в силах найти нужных слов и выпускаю из рук склянку.

В изумрудных глазах мелькает сомнение, но, в конце концов, герой кивает и берёт склянку в руки. Смотрит на сверкающие воспоминания с несколько минут, а затем прячет их в карман брюк.

— Профессор, если это всё же что-то серьёзное, вам действительно не стоит бояться и лучше рассказать мне всё как есть – я помогу, чем смогу.

— Я знаю, Гарри, — неожиданно для самого себя перехожу на имя я. – Это важно, вы правы, но это терпит. Много веков терпело, подождёт и завтрашнего дня.

Поттер хочет сказать что-то ещё, но то ли по глазам он читает так же хорошо, как я, то ли чувствует больше, чем хочет признать, но он просто кивает и слушает дальше.

— Эти воспоминания – всё, что у меня есть, — тщательно подбирая слова, говорю я. – В них больше, чем можно испытать за одну жизнь, они дольше, чем жизнь и… они ценнее, чем, вероятно, всё, с чем вам приходилось сталкиваться до этого. Возможно, просмотрев их в первый раз, вы будете на меня злы. И будете абсолютно правы, откровенно говоря, — грустно улыбнувшись, выдыхаю я, — но со временем вы поймете, что это не проклятье и не бремя – это дар, который, когда-нибудь и вам посчастливится передать кому-то достойному. Единственное, о чём вас прошу – не отмахивайтесь сразу. Просмотрите до конца. Прочувствуйте. И лишь потом напишите мне.

Гарри Поттер смотрит внимательно, испытующе. Как когда-то смотрел я сам на Гаюса, складывая все его слова, когда-либо мне сказанные, в одну простую прописную истину, сердцем которую я всегда чувствовал, умом понял лишь сейчас.

— И помните, Гарри: магия добрая, — озвучиваю я её.

Аврор моргает, и в глазах мелькает совсем юношеская ещё растерянность.

— Кто вы? – спрашивает он.

Я улыбаюсь и киваю на карман, куда он убрал воспоминания.

— Всё здесь. Вы знаете, где меня найти.

И, расплатившись за напитки, я выхожу из таверны, откуда доносятся радостный смех, злые споры и громкие предвестники вот-вот разгорающейся драки.

 

  


 

* * *

 

 

— Ты уверен?

Артур выходит прямо из-за угла, хмурясь совсем по-взрослому и совсем по-детски кутаясь в школьный шарф.

— Чувствую себя так, словно я посреди сражения передал меч тому, кто стоял ближе всех прочих, а сам бежал с поля боя, — угрюмо отзываюсь я, накладывая на нас обоих Импервиус. – Гадостное чувство, но… я бы не поступил так, не зная, что он поймёт. Я достаточно долго живу на этом свете, чтобы понимать: не всё решает Судьба, многое решают люди.

Артур подстраивается под мой шаг, а затем, по старой привычке, идёт чуть впереди меня, словно прикрывая своим плечом.

— Ты свою Судьбу не выбирал, но как бы жестока она не была, все эти полторы тысячи лет у тебя была цель, — мне даже слышится укор, но когда он смотрит на меня, глаза его спокойны. – Поттеру ничьего пробуждения ждать не нужно.

— У каждого свои мертвецы, — качаю я головой. – И у Гарри есть те, чьей жизни он дождётся. Чьи успехи и неудачи он будет наблюдать вновь и вновь, пока, наконец, его магия не соберет все сплетенные с его судьбы воедино и, быть может, тогда и у него зло обернётся добром, ненависть любовью, а несчастье – счастьем. Магия платит по счетам, чтобы там не говорили.

— И чем она отплатила тебе?

Мы садимся под Гремучей Ивой, надежно защитив себя от дождя, и я безмятежно улыбаюсь.

— Спрашиваешь? – Артур отвечает всезнающей и всепонимающей улыбкой, словно зеркалом моей собственной, и смотрит вдаль, на Чёрное Озеро. – Я сотни лет проклинал магию за наказание вечностью, часами порой требуя ответа, за что я так долго расплачиваюсь и чем я провинился, и лишь сейчас понял, что это был подарок. Я видел, как долго идёт к своему раскаянью Утер, как ищет своего счастья каждый из жителей Камелота. Я пятнадцать веков прощался и здоровался с новой Гвен, радовался её новым успехам и новым причудам, оберегал её и верил в неё тогда, когда она сама в себя не верила. Я прожил полторы тысячи лет – мне дали шанс увидеть, как родились счастливыми и свободными Мордред и Моргауза, как Моргана выбрала верный путь, как Ланселот, наконец, нашёл свою Гвиневру… Как будущий и единый король вновь ступил на земли Туманного Альбиона, — улыбаюсь и обхватываю колени руками. – Артур, я в стольком убедился сам. Быть может, не сейчас, и не через сотню лет, но Гарри Поттер поймёт, что передав ему воспоминания, я не от собственного груза избавлялся, на плечи героя его перевесив, а дал возможность когда-нибудь стряхнуть и ему свой.

Артур прислоняется к могучему стволу дракучего дерева и закидывает руки за голову.

— И не жаль будет расставаться с воспоминаниями?

— А ты был рад, их обретя? – вопросом на вопрос отвечаю я, не совсем честно пытаясь добиться признания.

Пендрагон пожимает плечами и негромко хмыкает. Отвечает не сразу, и я почти отчаиваюсь когда-либо добиться от него рассказа о том, как же магия вернула его миру, как много и как долго он на самом деле помнит, но он вдруг несмело смотрит на меня и всё же рассказывает:

— Я с ними родился, наверное. Не совсем воспоминания, конечно – всё чаще сны, предчувствия и какая-то особенная любовь к историям о древнем Камелоте. Но когда я в Хогвартс попал, с самого первого курса, день за днём… Трудно описать, просто каждое последующее утро я был всё больше и больше уверен в реальности собственных снов-воспоминаний, в себе самом и обязательно где-то существующем тебе. Знакомые лица всё чаще становились родными, старые друзья – новыми, бывшие враги – вновь обретенными друзьями. Странно было ощущать привычный мир новой кожей, не бояться магии, а жить ей, но когда я увидел тебя на Распределении за учительским столом, всё окончательно встало на свои места. Поэтому да, я был рад.

— К чему тогда был тот спектакль? – не понимаю я.

— Я не был уверен, помнишь ли ты, — пожимает плечами Артур.

И это я понять могу. Прислоняюсь спиной к дереву, плечом – к плечу короля, и глубоко вздыхаю.

— Мы забудем себя прежних, но зато познаем себя новых, — отвечаю я на заданный им вопрос. – Воспоминания нужны были мне, чтобы узнать вас всех в толпе. Тебе – чтобы не потерять себя. Наша Судьба уже свершена, теперь нам нечего бояться.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Потому что магия добрая, Артур, — просто отвечаю я. – Магия добрая.

Давным-давно мой добрый друг Гариус Томкинк, почёсывая хлипкую бородёнку и слепо щурясь на обложку последнего написанного им учебника («Аппарация: теория межпространства»), говорил, что магия есть материализованные мысли. Противоречил сам себе, ибо в выше упомянутом учебнике писал:

_«Межпространство – термин, объединяющий в себе бытие и небытие, островок между точкой аппарации и точкой назначения, осязаемый магией, но непостижимый разумом»._

Так вот пятый век и век двадцать первый – точка аппарация и точка назначения, бытие и небытие. Магия все эти пятнадцать прошедших веков чувствует, а разум постичь не может, как, зачастую, и любое другое чувство. Гариус, быть может, не понимал ни собственной ошибки, ни собственной правоты, но в одном был убежден – мысли материальны, стоит добавить лишь немного магии.

Ланселот и Гвиневра жили долго и счастливо, как и полагается героям любой уважающей себя сказки. Моргана выросла в величайшую волшебницу, талантливейшую целительницу и прекрасную женщину. Мордред и Моргауза, со школьной скамьи неразлучные, делили жизнь и в горе, и в радости. Артур однажды встретил свою принцессу. Я вновь обрёл Фрею. Король и его Слуга сберегли мир, как когда-то было предсказано Килгаррой, вернувшимся в мир в обличье сероглазой Катрины.

Гарри Поттер был сначала зол, затем обижен. Он многое сразу не понял, многому научился раньше меня, многое постигал дольше и упорнее. Но когда однажды на его глазах новые Мародёры вошли в новую жизнь, Лили и Джеймс Поттер вновь нашли друг друга, Северус Снейп обрёл своё счастье, а Питер Петтигрю так никогда и не познакомился с тремя лучшими друзьями… Когда он увидел, как Ремус Люпин и Нимфадора Тонкс воспитывают сына, как Фред и Джордж Уизли, будучи седовласыми стариками, учат правнуков воровать крышки от школьных унитазов, как Колин Криви открывает собственную фотомастерскую, а Лаванда Браун – ателье…

Когда увидел второе рождение Тома Риддла, и не дал ему стать Тёмным Лордом, зло в добро обратив, он злиться перестал. Потому что в тот день, в таверне «Красный Петух» я не свой груз на его плечи перевесил. Я позволил ему стряхнуть собственный.

Я позволил ему через сотни лет вновь встретиться с Альбусом Дамблдором, когда-то Гаюсом, увидеть рождение следующего Мерлина, нового Гарри Поттера и однажды сказать ему, достойному:

— Магия добрая.

Передать склянку с воспоминаниями и закончить свой путь.

А сейчас…

Миру нужны были новые герои – мир новых героев получил. Осталось лишь прежним покинуть здешние земли и родиться вновь без груза старого проклятья на плечах. Прошло полторы тысячи лет – моя нога вновь ступила на земли Хогвартса. На земли древнего Камелота.

И пора пришла.

Артур проснулся вновь. В спокойное и, наконец, мирное время, где наша Судьба не переплетена со смертью. Где нам, наконец, воздалось по заслугам.

Потому что шрам Гарри Поттера не болел уже девятнадцать лет – всё было хорошо.

_КОНЕЦ_


End file.
